13 July 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-07-13 ;Comments *Peel plays a wrong track moment before playing a session track from the Fall called Australians In Europe. *Peel plays a hip hop track from Surf MC's featuring seagull sounds and twangy guitar. *Peel plays a track from Barrington Levy covering Bob Marley's Get Up Stand Up. *Peel plays the debut single of the Vaselines called Son Of A Gun, which was later covered by Nirvana. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from T-Funk, before correcting it. *Peel dedicates a Jackson Browne record to the Pig. Sessions *Buy Off The Bar #2. Recorded: 1987-07-05 *Fall #11. Recorded: 1987-04-28. Broadcast: 11 May 1987 Tracklisting *Birdhouse: No More (LP - Burnin' Up) Glitterhouse *Fall: Australians In Europe (session) *Surf MC's: Surf Or Die (7") Profile *Al Casey: Surfin' Hootenanny (LP - Surfin' Hootenanny) Stacy *Buy Off The Bar: Keyboard Control (session) (Peel mistakenly calls it Keyword Control) *Barrington Levy: Get Up Stand Up (7") Jah Life Time *SNFU: Where's My Legs? (LP - If You Swear, You'll Catch No Fish) Better Youth Organization *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Theme From T.V. (7" - Wow Flutter Hiss '86) Jetpac Music *James Carr: Forgetting You (LP - At The Dark End Of The Street) Blue Side *Fall: Twister (session) *Vaselines: Son Of A Gun (12") 53rd & 3rd *Eric B. & Rakim: Move The Crowd (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *Buy Off The Bar: There's No Fridge On The Bristol Bridge (session) *Big Black: Burning Indian Wife (v/a 7" - Happiness Is Dry Pants) Chemical Imbalance *Bhundu Boys: Vakaparei (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *Lemonheads: Nothing True (LP - Hate Your Friends) Taang! :(JP: 'And now a rare moment of intimacy on the wing ding') *Ethel Ennis: The Moon Was Yellow (And The Night Was Young) (7") RCA *Bambi Slam: Happy Birthday (Yet Another) (7") Product Inc. @''' *Fall: Guest Informant (session) *T-Funk: To The Point (12") Whop *Billy Bennett: Ogul Mogul - A Kanakanese Love Lyric (LP - Almost A Gentlemen) Topic *Beloved: Forever Dancing (7" - Forever Dancing / Surprise Me) Flim Flam *Buy Off The Bar: In The Back (session) *Noodles: Dead For Nothing (7") Gougnaf Mouvement *Linval Thompson: Mercy Mercy (7") Taxi :(JP: 'These are the Politicians and when I saw on their sleeve of their LP that they done Down Down, I thought it's going to be Down Down as immortalised by Status Quo. I was quite looking forward to it in fact, but it's Down Down Down so I missed the point') *Politicians: Down Down Down (LP - Meat) Glitterhouse '''@ *Ella Washington: I Don't Care About Your Past (v/a LP - Southern Soul Sisters) Charly R&B *Fall: Athlete Cured (session) *Der Plan: Get Out! (LP - Es Ist Eine Fremde Und Seltsame Welt) Ata Tak *Buy Off The Bar: No Progression (session) *Jackson Browne: Fountain Of Sorrow (LP - Late For The Sky) Asylum Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-B2514XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2514XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) john peel show tape 2b 1987 ;Length *1) 1:05:23 *2) 0:52:29 *3) 0:46:08 (0:33:14 - 0:39:04) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2514/1) *3) Mixcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online